Walking Dead: Wildfire
"Wildfire" is the fifth episode of season one of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Ernest R. Dickerson with a script written by Glen Mazzara. It first aired on the AMC cable network on Sunday, November 28th, 2010 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the members of the survivor group say their posthumous goodbyes to a few loved ones, and then make plans to head to the CDC. their hopes are shattered however, when they find that the CDC has been overtaken by the walking dead, and only one crazed scientist remains. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Wildfire", "TWD: Wildfire", and "The Walking Dead: Wildfire" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode is included on disc two of The Walking Dead: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. It is also included on The Walking Dead: The Complete First Season 3-disc Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. His next episode is "What Lies Ahead". * Dale Horvath recounts the story of his wife Mary's death to Andrea. Mary's name is seen painted on the side of Dale's motorhome. * Final appearance of Amy and Jim; both are killed in this episode. Amy becomes a zombie and is shot by Andrea, whereas Jim is left for dead, ultimately fated to become a zombie himself. * Final appearance of Ed Peletier; or rather, his human remains which are destroyed in this episode. Ed makes another appearance in flashback in "Chupacabra", which shows events that take place some time prior to "Days Gone Bye". * First television work for actor Andrew S. McMillan. He will play different types of walkers throughout various episodes in the series. He appears next in the season two premiere, "What Lies Ahead". Appearances Characters * Rick Grimes - Full appearance with dialogue. * Shane Walsh - Full appearance with dialogue. * Lori Grimes - Full appearance with dialogue. * Andrea - Full appearance with dialogue. * Dale Horvath - Full appearance with dialogue. * Glenn Rhee - Full appearance with dialogue. * Carl Grimes - Full appearance with minimal dialogue. * Daryl Dixon - Full appearance with dialogue. * Amy - As a walker only; final appearance; shot in the head by Andrea. * Jim - Full appearance with dialogue; final appearance; presumably turns following the events of this episode. * Morales - Full appearance with minimal dialogue. * Edwin Jenner - First appearance; Appears at the end of the episode only; minimal dialogue. * Carol Peletier - Full appearance with minimal dialogue. * Jacqui - Full appearance with dialogue. * T-Dog - Full appearance with minimal dialogue. * Sophia Peletier - Cameo appearance with no dialogue. * Eliza Morales - Cameo appearance with no dialogue. * Miranda Morales - Cameo appearance with no dialogue. * Louis Morales - Cameo appearance with no dialogue. * Ed Peletier - As human remains only; body destroyed by Carol Peletier. Locations * Atlanta - Skyline visible from the campsite; CDC exterior as well. * Atlanta CDC - First appearance in series; Exterior doors and parking lot; interior laboratory. * Rock quarry campsite - Main setting for the episode; final appearance. Vehicles * Dale Horvath's RV - Full appearance; stationary and mobile. * Daryl's chopper - Stationary; loaded on the back of a pick-up truck. * Morales family truck - Mobile; part of the caravan; final appearance. Honorable mentions * Mary Horvath - Deceased wife of Dale Horvath; Dale tells Andrea the story of his wife's passing. * Merle Dixon - Referenced by Daryl Dixon; Merle was left to die in Atlanta, but survived. * Morgan Jones - Rick tries to communicate with him over a CB, but gets no response. Quotes * Rick Grimes: Atlanta is not what we thought. It's not what they promised. Do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. .... * Jim: You save a grave for me? * Rick Grimes: Nobody wants that. * Jim: It's not about what you want. That, uh... That sound you hear, that's God laughing while you make plans. * Rick Grimes: What I want, Jim, if... if God allows, is to get you some help. .... * Andrea: Amy I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not ever being there. I always thought there'd be more time but I'm here now. .... * Edwin Jenner: I think tomorrow I am going to blow my brains out. I haven't decided. But tonight, I'm getting drunk. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2010/Episodes Category:November, 2010/Episodes